


Polaris

by edensgarden



Series: Starry Night [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, Sexual Confusion, Titan Shifters, Titan Shifting, Titans, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden/pseuds/edensgarden
Summary: Gazing up at the night sky with shining stars, your heart pounding heavily against your chest, you are left to wonderwhat exactly Annie had become to you.Polaris(1): the north star, a star of the second magnitude situated close to the north pole of the heavens(2): a way-marker for the sky
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader
Series: Starry Night [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Polaris

Five years.

It had been five years since Wall Maria had been breached by the Colossus and the Armored Titan, marking it the doomsday of humanity.

They had been brutally reminded that they were birds trapped in a cage, their wings clipped from freedom. Unable to defend themselves against the onslaught of Titans streaming through the hole, their dreams and aspirations were trampled into oblivion.

Humankind was forced to leave their home, forced to abandon Wall Maria and seek shelter inside the already overflowing Wall Rose. Thousands of people lost their live, the power of the Titans and the fear of them too overwhelming.

For most people, the fall of Wall Maria had become the worst day in history, a day they wanted to desperately erase from their memories.

But not you.

As much as your heart hurt at the thought of all the innocent lives that were lost that day… You couldn’t bring yourself to condemn the string of events that followed.

It was after the breach of Wall Maria that its citizens wandered into Wall Rose – your home. And along with the citizens came Annie Leonhart.

A mysterious girl with beautiful blonde hair, icy blue eyes and a stoic expression that rarely seemed to leave her face.

No one knew where she came from or what had happened to her family, but after the brutal attack of the Titans it wasn’t a far off shot to assume that she had lost her family in a tragic accident.

Annie had barged into your life unannounced, breaking down the walls you had built after years of ostracization, proving to you that you were in fact worthy of love and happiness. There were no words to describe the bond between Annie and you, a steel-like string connecting your hearts and lives with each other.

Wherever you went, Annie followed.

Wherever Annie went, you followed.

You turned your head to look at her profile from the side, her eyes shimmering beneath the moonlight you were basking in, her head resting beneath one of her bent arms.

Ever since joining the Military Police you two had been separated for the first time since you met, both of you assigned to different parts of the inner city. On the rare occasion that you got the day off, you’d run off to find your best friend, wanting to spend every possible minute with her, your heart yearning for your interactions.

Today was one of those days – it was the annual celebration of the king’s birthday and your superiors felt merciful enough to grant you newbies the day off to give you the chance to experience the festivities first-hand.

It had been marvelous to say the least.

The streets were _filled_ with its inhabitants, children running around happily with different kinds of snacks and sweets filling their tiny chubby hands. The adults swarmed around from one stand to another, all eager to catch a glimpse at the king who was strolling leisurely through the streets of Wall Sheena.

Dozens of musicians filled the streets, young women playing on harps, the soothing tunes wafting through the crowds. Unlike the others, who were out there hoping to get a chance to talk to their king, Annie and you were out to reach the highest hill of the castle.

Having spent most of the day walking around doing nothing but eating delicious food and watching jittery children, you had finally arrived at the large meadow during noon. The sun had been setting slowly, its pink and purple hues surrounding you warmly.

Several hours had passed since then with you and Annie lying on the soft grass silently safe for the sounds of nature. The whistle of the wind blowing through you, the barely audible crunches from the trees with its birds traveling from one branch to the other.

The scent of her shampoo reached your senses, mint laced with lemon tingling your nose. Closing your eyes, you felt warmth flooding your stomach, the smell of Annie always oddly comforting to you.

The sky was dipped in a midnight blue, the stars shining brightly above you. The fresh air up on the hill allowed for a clear view, every single star on full display with zero pollution to hide their beauty.

“Hierarchies are stupid.”

You opened your eyes and turned your head to gaze at her. Her expression was stern but… relaxed? Her pale skin was glistening beneath the glow of the moon, her blonde hair and blue eyes even more pronounced.

For some reason you felt your heart aching at the sight of her staring so peacefully up the sky.

“Everyone is down there going crazy to see some old geezer, “ she continued, her eyes fixed on the dozens of stars scattering above you, “When there is something much more beautiful waiting to be found.”

Your jaw dropped when her lips curled into a genuine smile, the slightest shade of crimson appearing on her cheeks. You gulped, feeling your heart pounding against your ribcage as it screamed to be let out.

Confused by what was happening, you gripped your shirt above your chest before you leveled your gaze back to her resting form.

Had she always been this mesmerizing?

Your hands were moving on their own accord, reaching to touch the strand of blonde lying on her shoulder.

_‘So soft…’_

Annie turned to you, her eyes stretching slightly at the unexpected touch. Your own eyes followed your movements, entranced by the way the smooth strands parted and surrounded the green grass beneath you.

“______?”

Your heart was still racing, the blood rushing from your head to your toes at the sound of her velvet voice.

_What was happening to you?_

Tears prickled at the corner of your eyes and you were overwhelmed by the surge of emotions washing through you.

“Hey…”

Since when had Annie been capable to talk so softly?

When had she learned to look at you like that?

As if she was scared you would break any second?

You closed your eyes again, allowing the tears to roll freely.

Something grazed your wrist and you peeked through your moist lashes to see Annie linking her fingers through yours.

“I’m right here.”

Unable to stop the flow of your feelings, you shifted closer to her, allowing her to wrap her arm around your quivering form. You nuzzled your face against her chest, sighing deeply when she rested her chin on top of your head.

_Why did this happen to you?_

“It’s okay, I’m here.”

The vibrations of her chest sent tingles down your spine and for reasons you couldn’t explain, your stomach started twisting uncomfortably. Your fingers itched for something you couldn’t quite put a handle on, your heart fluttering weightlessly at the way she caressed your back.

_Since when had Annie been so gentle?_

The dim echo of the festive songs that were played in the town centre reached the two of you, its tune a soft constant in the background. Mint and lemon embraced you wonderfully, the ache in your chest intensifying.

Whatever was going on right now... 

Right now.

This very moment.

_You wished for it to never end._


End file.
